Hal's story
by IggyKoopajr
Summary: This is a story that recounts the life and times of Hal Emmerich. Ends with a twist. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you like happy endings read ao your own risk.


Snake is after me, he wants me dead, I know too much. I have been told to stay with Meryl, Snake doesn't know her address, and the two don't speak to each other much. I have been told by the colonel not to use any forms of telecommunication or email, I have promised regretfully to do so. Oh, I almost forgot, my name Is Hal Emmerich but please call me Otacon. My mother died when I was young and my father found another woman, she had a daughter of her own. My stepmother was abusive to me and I found myself being raped on a monthly basis. I hated the woman. When my father found out about what she had done he drowned himself in the backyard pool, he dragged Emma in with him, she didn't die, I dragged both of them out. My father was dead for sure, but I managed to resuscitate Emma, she thought I liked what her mother was doing to me and has hated me ever since, she also has a big fear of water. I tried to explain to her what really happened between Julie and me, but Emma refused to accept the truth, she always saw her mother as a kind, loving woman who wouldn't hurt a fly. Emma saw me as a sick freak that needs a life; she thought I forced Julie to do that stuff with her. Well now thanks to a bisexual vampire freakazoid Emma is dead. It broke my heart to see her go, she died in my arms and I had to get over it. Life isn't fair. I continued my missions with Snake, we were really good friends, but only friends, in case you thought otherwise. I came across a kid called Jack, his codename at the time was Snake, but the colonel quickly changed it to Raiden, I know that snake hates Jack but he never says it to anyone but Meryl and me. Snake and I have had many journeys together, even one in the underground pipes of New York. He came to live with me in my little apartment in New York. I had just gotten home from London, where I was born and raised, to find my family, I only found Julie. I don't understand why he wants me dead now.

I skipped most of my school years, teaching myself at home through the Internet. I was recruited into the FBI but I got fired after I was caught hacking into the info base. I was then told about Metal Gear REX, I designed the model and built the prototype, I wasn't told that it had the potential to destroy all of mankind, which almost ruined my life.

Well Snake and I started philanthropy together, it was very successful. In case you were wondering, it is the love of humans and a quest to destroy all Metal Gears, some were harder to destroy than others but they were still destroyed in the end.

Well, I had better be going to bed, it is getting late and I need to sleep, I was up all night last night, it was so damn hot! There was a huge storm last night and now it is cool again.

It is the middle of the night and I am still wide awake, I think Meryl is wake to, I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and they seem to be coming closer. Huh, maybe Meryl is getting some water or something. Wait, they are breathing heavily, it doesn't sound like Meryl, it sounds like a man's voice. I have a bad feeling that someone big is behind m- *CRACK*

I don't know where I am right now. My shirt has been taken off and I have been tied to something flat and metal. It is cold but it's slowly being heated by my body heat. Wait, this isn't normal, HEEEEELLP!! I only produce a muffled hum, I am tightly gagged. I can see a bright light, I am in Meryl's kitchen, but I can't see Meryl. I try to escape, no use, the ropes around my wrist are digging in and I can feel them cutting into my flesh.

I can hear chinking noises and I can only just see a figure. My glasses have been removed. The figure is coming closer and they are starting to come into my clear field of vision. It's Snake. He has a kitchen knife. A sickening smile comes onto the face of my former best friend. He laughs as he raises his knife above me. I am panicking. The knife comes down quickly. The next thing I feel is the sharp blade skewer into my gut. I try to scream in pain, no use. He stabs me again, and again. I can feel my own blood coming up my oesophagus, I can't spit it out. I am losing breath and...and..an-

**Crime Investigators File:**

_When we heard alarms coming from the house we came to inspect._

_We could see drops of blood leading out the front door, we followed the trail and saw a man tied to a metal bench, he had blood all around his mouth and throat. Someone had cut his stomach open and his innards were exposed._

_We saw another trail of blood leading up the stairs. We followed that one and found a woman on the floor, she had a large slash right down her middle and her throat was slit open._

_The killer has left vital evidence of who they are, there is hair near both of the bodies. We are bringing the hair samples of hair and the blood of the victims. We have requested police to take the bodies back for autopsies. Whoever the killer is, they sure love blood._

**The tombstone of Meryl Silverberg reads:**

The colonel's daughter, a fine woman, trained in military and espionage.

We will grieve forever more.

**The tombstone of Hal Emmerich reads:**

The son of a genius. He had a hard life, but it was cut short, by a knife.

You will be forever priceless.


End file.
